Institutions, including banks and other financial institutions, often have a large number of employees organized into many divisions and groups. With such a large number of employees, such institutions may encounter problems with consistent record keeping, as different divisions, groups, or individual employees may keep records differently. Similarly, business practices across the institution may also vary. Accordingly, a standardized record keeping process and a standardized process for completing work across the institution are desirable. Additionally, paper record keeping and traditional computerized workflow engines often result in inefficiency and the expenditure of unnecessary money and work hours. Accordingly, greater automation and a streamlined, centralized system controlling workflow can result in great financial benefit, particularly to a large institution. Smaller institutions would realize benefits from improvements in these areas as well.